


Wanting Jack to Hear

by Rinari7



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domme!Rose, F/M, Light Power Dynamics, Semi-Public Sex, i think, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinari7/pseuds/Rinari7
Summary: The time rotor cast a dim turquoise light on the pair on the jumpseat.A semi-drabble for dwsmutfest's prompt "keeping quiet."





	Wanting Jack to Hear

He inhaled sharply, groaning as she sank down on him, his blissful features beautiful in the dim glow of the rotor.  
Tsking, Rose drew her thumb from his jaw to his lips, pressed two fingers into his mouth. "Shhh. Suck."  
He obeyed, loudly, dark heat in his hooded gaze.  
"Really, Doctor, I'd almost think you wanted Jack to hear." She rolled her hips; he moaned, not quietly at all.


End file.
